Broken
by Salysha
Summary: Legolas and Gimli reach the summit of Amon Hen too late. They face a gory sight: a bloodstained Aragorn staring at Boromir's corpse and orc-bodies lying in piles. The Fellowship is broken, and so is Aragorn. He has failed them all... Dark, M-rated fic.
1. The Present

**July 2010: This story has gone untouched for six years. At the present, I have every intention of continuing this story. For now, I have redone the layout, which suffered from the changes to the site settings over the years.**

**I used to run an e-mail list of updates. Please note that I can no longer do this! An update to Hotmail erased the group. Please use story alerts instead or, if not a site member, get in touch with me by e-mail. ****Thank you for your reviews and inquiries on this story over the years! Your comments have been challenging, fun, and supportive, and they have meant the world.**

* * *

**Title has changed from _Bloodlust_ to _Broken_.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters herein belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. This is nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre:** Horror/angst  
**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** This is a dark AU. The story is M-rated, though it is T for the most part, and perhaps altogether a borderline case. In a sense, this is a clean fic: there will be neither torture or mutilation, nor any kind of sexual assault. Language is not a problem, either. Still, the rating stands. Also note that this is not a typical story of Salysha's.

* * *

**Broken**

by Salysha

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_Amon Hen _

Aragorn held Andúril in his hand. His eyes were fixed on the bloodstained steel as he waved the sword in the air. Around him, masses of orc-corpses lay in sickening piles. He did not pay attention to them, nor did he even seem to recognize the lifeless Boromir at his feet. Moments passed, and still he could not take his eyes off the sword of Isildur. He was staring at the steel with glazed eyes even as Legolas and Gimli rushed to his side and took in the abominable sight before them.

The air of death lay heavily upon them, but Aragorn did not even seem to notice it. The other two, even being seasoned warriors, had difficulty standing the sight. Legolas stepped forward and placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. The man did not shake it off; in fact, he did nothing.

"Aragorn?" Legolas said after a while. He had trouble keeping his voice under control. The stench of death made breathing hard.

The man remained silent for what seemed like eternity. Then, he finally turned his gaze to the hand on his shoulder. Legolas withdrew the hand hastily and backed away. Aragorn remained silent, and Gimli, who was observing them from a distance, was starting to believe they were talking to a ghost of the man.

"Legolas?" came a silent whisper. The apparition had spoken, and yet hearing him did not ease the minds of Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn sounded... lifeless...

"Yes. It is I, Legolas," the elf confirmed, and tried to catch the man's eye. When their glances met, Legolas stepped back a step further. Aragorn's stare was wild and disoriented. Even facing the Balrog had not put such a fear in the heart of Legolas. He glanced at Gimli, who still had not spoken. The dwarf seemed taken aback, but it was clear that he did not understand this any more than he did.

Suddenly, a bright flash caught Legolas' attention. It was the steel of Andúril that had flashed against the sunlight that barely penetrated the thick canopy. Aragorn waved the sword high up in the air, and it landed on his palm. The sharp edge of the weapon sliced a thin wound on his hand, and blood escaped. The pain awoke Aragorn. With horror, he watched as the bloodstain on his hand grew larger. He gasped and cast the sword aside.

Legolas acted, too. The bizarre events awoke him from the trance in which he had fallen, and he jumped to Aragorn and took him by the arm. Gimli neared them, and soon they were huddled close to each other.

"Speak to us, Aragorn," Gimli pleaded.

The man was startled: he noticed the dwarf for the first time. With a tentative hand, Aragorn reached for Gimli's shoulder and grasped it. Blood pooled on the armor, and Aragorn grimaced. He withdrew the hand and gulped. "I am sorry, my friends," he spoke hoarsely, "I have failed."

Neither of the companions took heed of his words; they were too pleased to hear the husky voice.

"Are you injured?" inquired Legolas. A quick inspection of Aragorn did not reveal open wounds, but the man was covered in dark blood, and there was no telling if it was his or only his enemies'. Gimli, too, was eyeing the man, and when his eyes met with Legolas', he shook his head. Legolas nodded. "Are you injured, Aragorn?"

This time, Aragorn shook his head and sighed. "No, I am unharmed," he said. The statement was absurd, but neither of his companions was in the mood to dispute the matter. There were more pressing things at hand. While Legolas remained standing to support Aragorn, Gimli knelt down to inspect Boromir's body.

The little hope he had nursed left him on a closer look: it was clear that the blood on Boromir was from the man himself, and Gimli was able to detect some orcish arrows, surrounded by the pooling blood. The arrows had sunk deep, which he noted with a grimace. There were other wounds that were covered with blood that was almost black. Gimli could only deduce that they were the result of hand-to-hand combat—from a sword-fight, perhaps. Judging by the dark color of the blood, the kind that only injured internal organs produced, it was clear that these blows had been fatal.

_The man never had a chance against them, and we can only pray that his death was quick,_ Gimli mused. The internal organs could not have functioned long after such a blood loss. The death of Boromir may have been speedy, but it had also been painful; the man's face was still distorted in an expression of immense pain, and his eyes were open. Gimli looked away, nauseated.

Meanwhile, Legolas tended to Aragorn to the best of his abilities. They spoke little, but Legolas had seated Aragorn on a rock and was now giving him small sips from a wooden flask he had pulled from his belt. Andúril lay nearby, but Aragorn, who normally treasured the heirloom, would not have noticed if someone had stolen the sword. Legolas knelt in front of him and resting his arms on Aragorn's. He spoke soft verses in his own language, which sounded soothing and pleasant even in Gimli's ears. For once, he did not mind hearing the elvish tongue.

Where were the hobbits? Gimli did not detect signs of them, nor was Legolas of any assistance. The halflings had disappeared into thin air. All they could find out about the massacre was inside Aragorn's head, and, at the moment, that knowledge was unattainable. Eternities seemed to pass, but it was only the time playing tricks on them. Finally, the haze in Aragorn's mind cleared and he began to talk.

"They slew Boromir. The orcs, they wanted to slaughter man flesh," he whispered in terror. Legolas and Gimli said nothing. Had they not witnessed this with their own eyes, they would never have believed that it was Aragorn speaking. Was this really the same man with whom they had traveled for countless leagues and months, the leader in whose hands they had willingly trusted their lives?

"Tell us," Legolas urged. "Tell us what happened." Gimli gave a supporting growl.

"I came here too late. They had already gotten Boromir," he said.

Gimli could not hold silence any longer. "What about the hobbits? Aragorn, what has become of the little folk?"

Aragorn looked at him with wide eyes. "They are gone, Gimli. They are all gone," he murmured.

"Last for a moment longer, Aragorn," commanded Gimli. "Where are the hobbits?"

Aragorn acted as if he did not understand the question. Legolas decided to try another approach.

"Aragorn, where is Frodo? Do you remember where Frodo is?"

Understanding returned to Aragorn's eyes, and he spoke almost confidently, "They didn't get the Ring-bearer. They never will. He is gone, and so is his friend."

"Sam?" asked Legolas. Aragorn nodded, and Legolas spoke again, "So Frodo has gone with Samwise, and we needn't worry about them?" Again, Aragorn nodded in confirmation.

Gimli was still not satisfied with the answers. "What about Merry and Pippin?" he asked. He soon regretted having asked the question. Aragorn started shaking and he tore Legolas' arms off himself violently. In his companions' eyes, he was a wreck, and Legolas and Gimli watched with horror as Aragorn broke into tears. The weeping was even more terrifying than the curious appearances and actions. They did not dare touch him, but waited helplessly for the sobs to cease.

"The orcs have them," stumbled Aragorn. "I couldn't stop them. I could do nothing to help them, and now the orcs have taken them." Legolas and Gimli were struck speechless: how could this have happened? For the first time, Aragorn seemed to come to his senses. He gazed at his friends' faces and whispered to no one in particular:

"... have failed you all..."

Aragorn broke into sobs again, while his companions tried to accept what they had heard, but with little success. At length, Legolas reached out and gathered Aragorn in his arms. The man went limp, and Legolas grimaced at the dead weight.

"We must attend to Aragorn, Gimli. There is no telling what has become of the others."

As he spoke, Legolas' gaze fell on Boromir, and he quickly averted his eyes. Gimli nodded his agreement, and together they searched for a sheltered spot nearby. There, Legolas put down Aragorn's limp body. They spent a few precious drops of water to clean Aragorn's face and his wounded hand. Together, they checked him for any injuries, but they did not find any, given their limited knowledge of human physiology. Gimli was restless and, finally, he confided in Legolas.

"Do you think he has a concussion?" he questioned. It was clear that the question of Aragorn's inexplicable behavior hung in the air even more heavily than the mystery of the missing halflings.

"It is possible, though I cannot find any contusions on his skull," replied Legolas with a frown. He was at loss of what to do: he was simply ignorant about human ailments, and the ignorance of Aragorn's fellow mortal troubled him. He settled Aragorn as comfortably as possible on the ground, and bid advice from Gimli with his eyes. The dwarf would have been happy to provide answers, but this time, he had none. To fill the void, they spoke a few words and considered what alternatives they had, should Aragorn's condition not improve. They avoided speaking of Boromir, but pondered the fate of Merry and Pippin instead.

"It angers me that those youngsters should be in such ruthless company," Gimli spoke with passion and eagerness.

"We cannot help that. We must see what happens to Aragorn," Legolas said sadly. Gimli could not deny the reason in this argument, but it did not stop him from muttering angry curses to himself. Curiously, Legolas could understand the Gimli's anger much better than his own calm. "Be patient," he continued, "We shall come to their aid in no time… friend."

Gimli had expected the slight reproach and had been prepared to reply in bitter tones. Legolas' words surprised him, and for a moment, a pleased smile graced his features. Then he remembered the present situation, and sank into his own grim thoughts. The two did not speak more, keeping to themselves instead.

Neither of them noticed how Aragorn was awake, listening to their exchange attentively. Nor did they notice the smile that played on the man's lips.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

You have made it this far, dear reader. If this was worth your time, please review. The story will be continued but in fact, the key elements are already there. Play a detective and you may figure out what _has happened_. With good imagination and a touch of luck, you might guess what is _will happen_. Consider yourself challenged.

**Thanks** for **eck** for pointing out the confusing references. My plea for proofreaders has been answered, and both **Sarah** (Sarya, formerly La Princesse D'or) and **Gypsie** (username Gypsie Rose) have taken up to beta'ing this story. Huge thanks to both of them!

**Published** April 26, 2003. Revised 2010.


	2. The Present II

**Notes:** I've been very pleased and surprised with the great welcome the story has received. Please see the end of this chapter for responses to reviews and for the explanation on the title change. The update could have been a lot hastier, I know. I'll speed things up with the third chapter. Special thanks to those who have ventured to guess what is going on. The challenge stays, and there is one more key point, along with several hints to come.

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
_Amon Hen, the sheltered spot_

Aragorn lay unmoving on the ground where Legolas had settled him. His companions remained nearby, each lost in his own thoughts, unwilling or unable to discuss anything. Had Aragorn dared move his head to see what they were doing, he would have seen the occasional uneasy glances they kept throwing him and each other.

Aragorn allowed his lips to curve into a smile. It was not a pleasant smile, but then again, his thoughts were not pleasant, either. His game of chance had succeeded for the time being. Now, he had to ensure that he would not fail again. No matter what, he would have to keep watch on Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn tried to develop the plans further, but a sharp pain in his head cut his train of thought short. A groan escaped him, and he gasped for air.

Legolas was at his side in an instant. "Aragorn?" he whispered.

An expression of agony distorted the man's features, but then he relaxed. The pain had left as quickly as it had come.

"Are you in pain? Aragorn?" Legolas watched the scale of expressions worriedly. His call went unanswered and, with relief, he watched as Aragorn seemed to pass on into his uneasy slumber again. Legolas left his side with a heavy heart and went back to Gimli.

"He may have injuries that we have neglected," Gimli said with a hint of an accusation. Legolas was not offended by the tone because he knew full well that the discontent was not directed at him.

"He may," Legolas replied. "Even if he had, what could either of us do for him?"

"The Elves have healing abilities beyond those of other races'," pressured Gimli. Legolas was rather surprised at this compliment on his kind. The only elf of whom Gimli had ever spoken kind words was the Lady Galadriel. "Can you not help him?"

Legolas sighed to himself. How could he ever make the dwarf understand? After millennia of immortality, he still did not know the secondborn. He could work beside them, maybe even befriend them, but he did not understand them any more than they did him.

"I can shoot any enemy with my bow, or die defending the mission, but I do not have healing abilities. I am sorry, Gimli, but you are asking for something I cannot do. We must wait for him to wake up."

"That may be a long wait," growled Gimli. They both glanced at Aragorn, who was resting peacefully, and sunk into silence again.

Aragorn had eavesdropped on them throughout the conversation. He found the newfound friendship between the elf and the dwarf rather… endearing. Again, a little smile rose to his lips, and his thoughts moved on to other Company members. Suddenly, an unsettling thought hit him. He felt a burning sensation in his chest, and reached for the neckline of his garments. He had to know if _it_ was true. Aragorn's fingers searched the skin and finally grasped a little piece of jewelry that hung from a band around his neck.

He would have burst into a relieved smile had it not been for Legolas kneeling by his side. Instead, he grimaced, and Legolas barely noticed how the shaky hands tucked the glimmering object under the layers of clothing. Legolas reached for his temple and touched it lightly. He recoiled from the touch, but the creases on his forehead disappeared.

"Are you in pain?" Legolas' eyes were even more illuminant than usual, and they bore deep into Aragorn's. The man could not look away.

"Not much."

"You seem to be."

Aragorn finally averted the gaze. "I was reliving old memories," he said. "They are no one's concern but mine."

"As you will," said Legolas. There was a brief silence before Gimli joined them, presumably not taking heed of the tension and uneasiness between the two.

"Aragorn, I am glad to see you awake. We feared you had injuries we had not attended to."

_Indeed._ Aragorn smirked to himself. Aloud, he responded, "I am fine. You needn't worry about me." He glanced around, seemingly in wonder. "Where are we? Last I remember, I was in the battlefield."

"This is not far away," said Legolas. "It seemed wisest to find shelter and attend to you."

"I am fine," repeated Aragorn. "Don't concern yourselves with my condition; my appearance is deceiving." A quick dry smile, so characteristic of Aragorn, reassured his friends. "Now we must decide what to do."

"We need to know what happened." Gimli controlled his tone carefully. "Only then can we make decisions that will benefit the Company."

"The Company?" Aragorn said. His tone was harsh, and his sudden calm was replaced with angry shaking. "I tell you what has become of our Company. It is scattered, destroyed, failed. We don't have a Company; we have but ourselves."

"Tell us, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"About the Company? I wish I could. I came to the battlefield too late. I saw orcs, roaming around Boromir. I slew them all. Is that what you want to hear?"

"We would like to hear more, Aragorn." Legolas' tone was no longer soft and soothing: it was cold and annoyed. Gimli remained silent, but he was just as rigid as the others were. An air of hostility had suddenly descended upon them. Two pairs of eyes were fixed on Aragorn, who, in turn, was staring at the empty sword-hilt as if noticing Andúril's absence for the first time. Disoriented though he was, he realized that he would have to speak, and he gathered his wits for a suitable explanation.

"Boromir was down, I couldn't help him. I fought the orcs, and I would have soon been outnumbered, had it not been for them breaking off the fight. Their leader called them off, telling them they needn't waste time now that they had what they had come for. I was foolish not to pursue them." Both Legolas and Gimli's eyes contradicted that statement, but they did not interrupt.

Aragorn continued, "No, relieved upon my rescue, I turned back and found that Boromir was still alive. After all those injuries... In his last moments, he spoke to me. His speech was slurred, but he told me what had happened. He had gone after Frodo and tried to seize the Ring. Poor fool! Frodo had put the Ring on and vanished from sight. Supposedly, he escaped before the orcs arrived."

"So he is alive, and the Ring is safe?" asked Gimli. It sounded too good to be true.

"Boromir believed so, yes."

"Then for what did the orcs come?" asked Gimli, though he did not really need an answer.

"They took Merry and Pippin. At this, Boromir became confused, and his strength began to fail, but I think the orcs were told to search for a halfling. They confused Merry or Pippin with Frodo, and thought they would have the right one, in any case. I assume Saruman could not trust his servants with the real knowledge of what they were after."

"Did Boromir tell you anything else?" asked Legolas.

The simple question upset Aragorn. A moment ago, he had been almost himself—now, something changed. He shuddered, and his breathing became faster. He rose and paced. Legolas and Gimli looked at each other with sudden alarm—Aragorn was acting oddly, and they did not know what to make of it.

Unbeknownst to them, they had touched a sore spot. Aragorn had again been reminded of Boromir's dying words... they were asking his dying words... He made up his mind. "He did. He... asked for forgiveness. He asked for my forgiveness." Aragorn was nearly shaken to tears. His companions exchanged a look of extreme worry. They had again set off another mood swing and were faced with the shaky Aragorn. He saw their discomfort and cried:

"Don't you understand? He asked for my forgiveness! I have failed the Fellowship and caused the death of my companions, and he asked for my forgiveness. When it is I who has failed you all..."

With horror, his companions watched as the last of Aragorn's calm shattered to pieces. He made furious gestures before dropping onto his knees with a crunch and covering his eyes with his hand. With his free hand, he warded off Legolas, who had reached out to grab him to prevent the contact with the hard ground. His body rocked slightly.

Legolas and Gimli did not move to touch him, but their looks reflected the same irresolution and helplessness. Whatever had broken Aragorn was beyond their understanding. Warriors and brothers in arms did not panic, but at that moment, they felt truly hopeless. The nearest friendly shelter was days away in Lothlórien, and the journey upstream would be tedious and nearly unthinkable. In hostile territory, chances of survival were faint if they could not depend on one another. Looking at Legolas' shining eyes, Gimli saw camaraderie and understanding he would not normally have wished from an elf.

Moments passed without words. Unexpectedly, Aragorn mastered himself again, and the rocking ceased. Avoiding looking at the others, he got up with a creak from his knees. He took a few steps, and lay down next to a rock with his back to the others. "I wish to rest," was all Legolas and Gimli heard. They stared at Aragorn, but he lay completely still, apparently resting.

"Should we—?" whispered Gimli, but Legolas shook his head.

"I think we should let him be," said Legolas. "Maybe rest will help him."

Whether Gimli held any hopes or not, he did not contradict Legolas, but nodded grimly, and sat on the ground. Legolas considered joining him, but then decided against it. Not only was Aragorn making him uneasy, but the place, too, had an ill feeling to it. His irritation grew with each passing moment upon realizing that they were completely without protection while staying here, watching over Aragorn, whom they could not help. He needed a distraction.

"Gimli, I should go scout the area. I doubt the orcs will come back, but we cannot rely on that."

"You do that. I will stay here, in case he needs anything."

"Keep him safe." With a final look on Aragorn's back and a quick pat on Gimli's shoulder, Legolas was gone.

Gimli sat down on a rock as comfortably as possible, and settled his battle-ax within easy reach. With a second thought, Gimli placed Andúril next to him, as well. He had carried the sword back from the field while Legolas had minded Aragorn, and normally he would have returned the sword to its rightful owner. This time, he felt it better to care for the weapon himself. There was little to do, as the surroundings were as quiet as the man he was guarding.

Aragorn was, indeed, very quiet. He had listened to Legolas' leaving, and was now sorting out his own mind. A particularly pleasing idea entered his mind. He crossed his hands on his chest and smiled.

**T.B.C.**

* * *

It this was worth your time, please review. If you review anonymously and would like to be notified when the story is updated, please leave a contact address to me by e-mail.

**Title:** Title changes are confusing, but this time, I let go of good principles. _Broken_ is more accurate than _Bloodlust_, and I was slightly apprehensive about the title in the first place. Also, the inspiration for the story came from the song _Broken_ by Sonata Arctica. (Album _Winterheart's Guild_.) It's not so much the words—which in a way are helpful—as the mood. I aim at the same atmosphere.

**Huge thanks** to **Sarah** (Sarya), who has volunteered to proofread the entire story for me. You know you are invaluable. Equally huge thanks to **Gypsie** (Gypsie Rose), who will also be beta'ing this one.

**Revised** November 25, 2003. Revised 2010.

* * *

**To the reviewers:**

All of you, thanks for the great welcome. We should be getting somewhere now that the mandatory background info for the storyline has been provided.

**Dot1**: Thank you! It was great to receive such an encouraging first review for a story I was myself anxious about. I've taken it a bit easier with the warnings, which, in reality, stand for later chapters. You've seen my other fics, too, and even liked them? That's always great to hear!

**La Princesse D'or**: Thank you so much for coming to my help once again. Hugs to you for the great proofreading. Thanks for the "thumbs up" on the story and the Legolas-Gimli portrayal. I'm rather proud of the latter myself.

**Lina Skye**: Lina Skye, reading and liking my story? Usually it's the other way round: I love your Estel angst. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope this chapter didn't let you down.

**Sue**: Thanks! I don't have your e-mail or any contact info, so I couldn't thank you personally for reviewing. Aragorn's smiling harshly and the careless swordplay will have a rational explanation in the final chapter or so, but you are on to me.

**eck**: Thanks for not skipping the story! I know my update speed leaves much to be desired, and I've barely avoided death threats for it, so expect the third chapter much sooner. Thanks for the encouragement and for letting me know about the unclear references. They've been fixed now, thanks to my beta.

**Wilvarin**: Bull's eye! Also, it's a huge compliment to hear that the story is challenging, so thank you.

**midnightwolf3**: Aragorn... he seems to have gone over the edge, but what is the smiling about? Do come back later—you are on to something. Thanks for reviewing!

**Celtic Bard**: Hey, I hope the suspense wasn't too much for you and you still remember the fic. Winks on that one. I'd hate to take any deaths on my conscience. Thanks for the compliment on the mood: I owe all inspiration to Sonata Arctica's _Broken_.

**tumtums**: I'll keep writing if you keep reading. Winks.

**TrinityTheSheDevil**: Thanks! I hope the chapter was okay. Now the fun begins...

**Gypsie Rose**: Why, thank you! Maybe Aragorn could slip, but just to protect his honor—and mine—I'm labeling this safely as AU. Do come back for updates.

**majorkami**: Touché. Just don't tell the others you know. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**elfhelm109**: Thanks for the encouragement. More is to come, and I hope you'll keep reading.

**Oddwen**: My update speed must be trying. Thanks for reading, and do come back to see where this is going.

**Jessie-Greenleaf**: Thank you! You were more than kind in your feedback. Thanks for understanding about the lack of peace. For me, it's been one trying summer. Your compliments truly made my day, and I hope you'll keep reading.


	3. The Present III

**Notes: **Apologies for the lack of updates. Now, the fun begins... The verses of the song are from an original poem, that is, a poem I wrote for the purpose of this story.

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
_Amon Hen, the battlefield_

Legolas was glad to leave the sheltered spot. It was not much of a shelter, and it was even too open to be a real hideout. The feeling of vulnerability made him uneasy, and the state of affairs dictated that they could not afford any more mistakes. He could not fool himself into believing that he had left only to ensure his companions' safety. In truth, he had also wished to distance himself from Aragorn.

Legolas surveyed the area in a large range and stopped to listen every so often. He did not see or hear anything alarming, and he was thankful for that. At least they needn't deal with the enemy. If Aragorn's words were any prediction, the attackers had taken what they had sought and they would not return. They could not be too careful, though, and Legolas took his time in checking that they were alone in the woods.

Eventually, he could not avoid his duty and, with a deep sigh, he headed back to the battlefield. He would have to return there and, again, face mortal death. The orc-corpses were as repulsive as the living orcs and received none of his sympathy. However, Boromir was a different case. Legolas and Boromir had not been friends, merely traveling companions, but the man's death was, nonetheless, grievous.

The stench of death had become even tangier in his absence, if possible. As Legolas approached the death-filled scene, his senses grew numb. He felt ill at the thought of facing the signs of the bloodbath again, but he mastered himself by the time he reached the spot where he and Gimli had encountered Aragorn.

Orc-bodies lay in masses, just as they had earlier. The dark, which had slowly begun to descend upon the woods, could hardly conceal their repulsiveness. Judging by the numbers, Boromir had proven to be more than a match for several of their kind. Legolas neared Boromir's corpse and knelt beside it. Boromir's fair face was distorted, but there was an air of noble descent around him, even in death. Unable to help it, Legolas wondered what the man's last moments had been like, all alone, surrounded and outnumbered by orcs. _Did the arrows come first or the sword-wounds? _he wondered. _Fool's thoughts_, he promptly berated himself.

Legolas touched Boromir's hand lightly and rose. He realized that he would have to give Boromir a funeral. To leave him lying there like this would be irreverent to his memory and would degrade them both to the same level with the orcs who disgraced the battlefield. How did the Men deal with their dead? The elf did not know. Did they bury them in the ground or cover them with burial stones? Or did they do something altogether different? Ashamed of his own ignorance, and fearing he would do harm rather than good by acting alone, Legolas sang to Boromir:

_"In battle hast thou met thy end,  
For thee, thy friends in arms lament.  
Boromir the Fair, rest, for thou fought well,  
In fond remembrance, thou shalt forever dwell."_

"I will return," Legolas said and, with his head bowed, left Boromir.

* * *

Gimli maintained silence after Legolas' departure. Aragorn did not attempt to start a conversation, and Gimli had not the heart to disturb him. Ages passed, it seemed. Gimli examined the surroundings for the umpteenth time and sighed. Having but the silent Aragorn, his ax, and Andúril for company, the dwarf felt alone indeed. Even idle talk would have been better than idleness, even though he wanted to pursue the orcs and make them pay for their insolence. Gimli, Glóin's son, was not war-loving by nature, but the thought of the young hobbits at the orcs' mercy was unbearable. Gimli sighed.

Aragorn nearly roared. Would the dwarf ever cease sighing? How was he to think if his track of thought was constantly interrupted by mournful whispers? He ground his teeth together and shifted.

"Aragorn?"

So, the dwarf did have some perception left? _How interesting._ Come to think of it, this would be his chance, with Legolas gone and only Gimli to face. Aragorn stretched and rose sitting. "Gimli?"

"Yes, I am here." Gimli was pleased at the interruption. Perhaps he would be able to question Aragorn in the elf's absence.

Aragorn stretched out his hands and yawned. He rubbed his neck and moved to sit up against a stone.

"Are you feeling well?"

There was no reason for Aragorn to conceal the truth. "More than well."

Gimli was skeptical about the statement, but he said nonetheless, "I'm pleased to hear that." Now that he thought about it, he would rather wait for Legolas before questioning Aragorn. He did not look forward to the prospect of calming Aragorn down in case the questions upset him; the elf had the talent for and the air of soothing, which he lacked.

"Where is Legolas?"

"He went to scout the woods. We have little shelter here, and the orcs may return."

"I see. I doubt they will, but it is, of course, best to be certain."

"Well, yes. And you—do you have need for anything?"

"No, I'm quite well." Aragorn yawned a bit and continued, "Have you planned our next course of action after Legolas returns?"

Gimli was pleased at the question. Aragorn sounded reasonable and quite like himself. Maybe there was a touch of hope left in him, and for them. "Nay, we haven't. We must see you well, but we dared not think of the ensuing choices."

"I am well," said Aragorn, "So that leaves only the future actions to consider."

"My blood, for one, boils at the thought of the orcs who captured the young hobbits," said Gimli. "But there is the quest to consider, and our oath to protect the Ring-bearer."

"I doubt we could find him, even if we tried. He knew the route as well as any of us, and he knew that at the Falls of Rauros our ways would have parted in any case. We can only guess his whereabouts."

"That doesn't mean we oughtn't try."

"And while we are searching for Frodo, who likely does not wish to be found, what will become of Merry and Pippin? Any delay would bring them closer to death." Aragorn cut Gimli's arguments short by continuing, "However, we must wait for Legolas before jumping to rash decisions."

Gimli nodded and held his tongue. Aragorn shifted and loosened his collar. Why had breathing suddenly become harder? As he allowed his gaze to wander, he spotted Andúril lying next to Gimli. The sight vexed him. The precious sword was his alone, and should be only his to guard. Aragorn went over to Gimli. As he bent to grab the hilt, something shiny slid from under his neckline.

Gimli shouted and kicked Aragorn's outstretched hand away from the sword. He stood up and grabbed his ax firmly. Aragorn traced the object of Gimli's stare. Realization sunk in, and he rose to his full height. With a jerk of his head, he asked:

"What is it, Master Dwarf? Do you wish to kill me? For if you do not, I suggest you lower your ax." Aragorn laughed.

Hanging from its band around Aragorn's neck, the Ring kept mocking Gimli as badly as its new Bearer. "Explain," was all he managed.

* * *

It was hurtful to leave Boromir behind, but Legolas did not see any other choice. He would return to give the comrade-in-arms the appropriate blessings. He left without a look back and headed to a spot that seemed to be devoid of corpses and death, and instead had some green to welcome him.

He only wished to sit for a moment before returning to Gimli and Aragorn. They were probably missing him already. He just needed strength.

Fate was playing tricks on the elf that day when it chose to lead him to that particular spot. Legolas had already reached the thicket and was about to sit on a rock when the shape of bushes caught his attention. The leafy tree branches covered the bushes. Legolas frowned, and removed askew branches.

Next moment, he gasped and stepped back. The removal of branches had revealed a limb. A small limb. A hobbit limb.

Legolas was thinking rapidly, but he was not making sense, even to himself. This had to be a sick game his mind was playing. Yet, as he kept staring at the limb, he could not deny that it was real. He leapt forward and began to clear the shrubbery frantically. He soon found himself staring at a lifeless Samwise Gamgee, who stared back at him with dead eyes.

Panic struck. This could not be true. Samwise Gamgee could not be here. He was safe with Frodo, away from all harm—Aragorn had told them so. Even as Legolas thought that, he realized how wrong he had been. _"They didn't get him, they never will. He is gone, and so is his friend."_

Aragorn has spoken something like that. The actual wording was only a fleeting memory in Legolas' mind, which was racing, as he looked at Sam's body and at the hobbit's blood-covered chest. The sight of the blood, almost dark and still fresh, was repulsive beyond words. Yet, Legolas could not turn his eyes away. Then, he made another discovery: just next to Sam's arm, he could see a small finger that did not belong to Sam.

Before he had time to reconsider, Legolas grabbed the branches on Sam's left and threw them away. Frodo lay there.

With shaky hands, Legolas reached out to touch his skin, though there was little question of Frodo being lifeless. Legolas longed to know that this was an illusion, but the touch of cold skin stole his hopes away.

The front of Frodo's coat was torn open and the remaining shreds of it were soaked with blood. In a trance, Legolas touched the side of Frodo's neck and felt deep wounds running there. Frodo's lifeblood was now on his fingers, and he wiped them clean on his own tunic without thinking. Now, he knew the truth about the Ring-bearer. The word _Ring-bearer_ sounded odd, and Legolas shook his head fervently at a terrifying thought. No, not that… He searched for the Ring with his eyes. It wasn't hanging from its usual chain around Frodo's neck. He examined Frodo's pockets with shaky hands, but his fingers did not grasp any metal. He even searched Sam, but the Ring was not on either of the hobbits.

All the while during his search, a taunting memory haunted Legolas. _He was kneeling beside Aragorn. The man's hands grasped something from under his clothes and brought it on quick view, but before he had identified the object, Aragorn had hidden it again._

The object had been small and made of metal, judging by the shine of it. It had not been important at the time—only Aragorn had mattered. As Legolas now thought back to it, he came to realize that he had seen the One Ring without recognizing it.

Legolas also realized that with every passing moment he had wasted, Gimli had stayed with Aragorn, blissfully unaware of the danger. With his selfless loitering and desire to avoid company, he had perhaps condemned a friend to death.

"Forgive me!" he cried to the dead hobbits and left running. The pained apology echoed in the woods for a split second and died away. While running, Legolas somehow managed to settle the bow on his back so that it was within quick reach. The bow remained on his back, though—a decorated elven knife did not. Legolas grasped the knife firmly as he neared the sheltered spot.

**T.B.C.**

* * *

Was it worth a review?

**Thanks** to both **Sarah** (Sarya) and **Gypsie** (Gypsie Rose) for the beta'ing. You guys are invaluable.

**Revised** 2010.

* * *

**To the reviewers:**

Thanks for your patience. I was delighted to see so many of you coming back for the second chapter, and I hope the story—M and AU as warned and promised—continues to interest you. Just to note: the M-rated chapter(s) are a couple updates ahead. New readers and reviewers are warmly welcomed.

**midnightwolf3**: Good to see you! This chapter gave away a bunch of information, didn't it? Not that all was cleared, but the readers now know where the story stands. I hope you liked the update. I'll save the question of Gimli's wellbeing to next chapter, but it doesn't seem promising.

**Celtic Bard**: Welcome back; good to see you. I think the question is: what will happen to everyone _but_ Aragorn?

**Lina Skye**: Good to see you back. I'm afraid Aragorn is turning into a less and less cuddly baby, but do let me know how you felt about the update.

**Jessie-Greenleaf**: Hey! I think the plot just took a few giant leaps in this chapter. Don't worry; I'll deal with Boromir's words a couple chapters from now. Do keep reading!

**Oddwen - The Lone PFR Fan**: Thanks for the encouragemet. Keep reading, okay?

**TrinityTheSheDevil**: Hiya! I really let the fun loose, didn't I? Things took something of a turn—it's no longer Aragorn falling to pieces but everyone else, it seems. What's with the laughter, I wonder...

**HaloGatomon**: Ouch! What the fudge indeed is keeping me—I couldn't have said it better. This chapter took ages, too, but I hope it was something of a "Preciouss" update. Do keep reading and poking me to update more actively.

**Wilwarin**: Hey! The Boromir issue will be dealt with later, but really, just how evil can Aragorn get? Good to see you back, and thanks for the e-mail address.

**Gypsie Rose**: Thanks for the interest toward the story, Gypsie, and for the beta'ing. You know how I value both a LOT. Aragorn's grinning was already a bit upsetting, but how about his open laughter?

**Sarya**: Whoah! That was probably the longest review I've received, and if there's a prize for long reviews, I'll make sure they ship one to you. The notification e-mail just about blocked my mail box. Just kidding, but it was a long and thorough review. To answer your comments: Yes, I am having a very AU take on Aragorn. There isn't much of a hero in him in the light of this chapter. Many readers have suggested an evil spirit as the reason for Aragorn's behavior, but I'll hold my silence on that one. I was worried about the repetition very much, but I am glad the other reviewers didn't feel that way, or they just were being kind. Did this chapter surprise you, I wonder?

**Noriel**: Thank you very much for the encouragement. Do keep reading!

**Sargastic Kit**: Hello! Thanks for the e-mail. You were absolutely right on all aspects you mentioned, and it was thoughtful of you not to spoil the surprise for the readers who are anxiously—_ahem_—waiting for updates—_ahem, ahem_—and for me to shed light on this all. Thanks for the recognition on Aragorn's lines—I'm rather proud of them myself. I'd love to hear more from you.


	4. The Present IV

**July 2010: This story has gone untouched for six years. At the present, I have every intention of continuing this story. For now, I have redone the layout, which suffered from the changes to the site settings over the years.**

**I used to run an e-mail list of updates. Please note that I can no longer do this! An update to Hotmail erased the group. Please use story alerts instead or, if not a site member, get in touch with me by e-mail. Thank you for your reviews and inquiries on this story over the years! Your comments have been challenging, fun, and supportive, and they have meant the world.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
_Amon Hen, the sheltered spot_

Back at the sheltered spot, Aragorn and Gimli were measuring each other with their eyes. Gimli's stare was fixed on the Ring, which hung from the chain around Aragorn's neck, but he held on to his axe firmly. Aragorn stood at his full height and looked down at Gimli with his head slightly tilted. The tension prolonged, as their minds were racing. Aragorn finally reached a decision and straightened up. He gave a laugh.

"Unless you wish to kill me, I suggest you lower your axe." He stared at Gimli almost benevolently. He then picked up the Ring by the chain and lifted it back under his clothes.

"Explain," repeated Gimli. He could not take his eyes off the Ring until it was safely hidden, and only then did he turn to watch Aragorn's face.

"Whatever makes you raise your axe against me must be a just cause in your mind, Gimli. I will not hold it against you," Aragorn said pleasantly. He was content to see Gimli's eyes widen in reaction, but the dwarf collected himself quickly and clenched the axe more tightly.

"I do not know what jest you are making, Aragorn," Gimli said tightly, "but I just saw the Ring with my very eyes, as I live and breathe. Do not deny it."

"I have no intention of doing so, Master Dwarf. I have every respect for your perception." It took a second for the scorn behind the pleasant voice to sink in, but when it did, Gimli narrowed his eyes in anger. Aragorn continued quickly enough, "However, I deem you wish to know why I have it in my possession."

"I do." Gimli had discovered that two could play the game, and while barely holding back his anger, he maintained a mannerly countenance. The slight shaking of his hand holding the axe spoke another language.

"I shall explain it to you, and perhaps then you will not feel it necessary to threaten me with your blade."

"We shall see."

Aragorn was fixated on Gimli, who gave him an equally firm gaze back. Suddenly, Aragorn gave a little gasp and held his hand to his chest. He sank down a bit and took an uncertain step backward to seek support from the stone wall behind him. Gimli released his axe and leapt forward, but as Aragorn managed on his own, Gimli realized with horror that he had abandoned his weapon in the most precarious situation possible. If the pain was fake, as he suspected, he had just given Aragorn a chance to overpower him.

Gimli leapt back, expecting to be too late to save himself, but Aragorn remained standing against the wall. Gimli was able to seize his own weapon and place himself before Andúril without Aragorn interfering. Strange though Aragorn had become and as much as Gimli had concluded his true character upon seeing the Ring, he had not attacked. Doubt came to Gimli's mind. He still had not acted further, when Aragorn spoke between clenched teeth:

"I will explain, but I will... be seated." The rest came when Aragorn had already dropped to the ground and leaned heavily against stone.

Gimli was truly at wonder now. Had he made too hasty conclusions and doubted Aragorn in vain? None of this was making sense to him and, with some hesitation, he sat down on a tree trunk himself. With a glance at the abandoned Andúril and with the reassuring feeling of his own axe in his hand, he ventured to ask:

"Are you... well?" It was an absurd question, but so was the situation.

Aragorn gave a dry smile. "Better than I look—this will pass." His statement was somewhat contradicted by an accompanying wince. Then, with effort, Aragorn faced Gimli. "I suppose I must explain myself, Master Dwarf."

"Well said, Ranger," replied Gimli dryly. Maybe there was reason to this after all.

"Ask me. What do you want to know?" Aragorn averted his eyes from Gimli's once again and stared at the ground instead.

"Why do you carry the Ring? Where is the Bearer of it? What happened? Wh—" Gimli stopped himself short, as Aragorn gave a slight startle. He felt an unwilling twinge of compassion. He started again, but with a slightly kinder tone, "Answer one question at a time, but beware of your moves. I have no reason to believe that Ring is in your possession by any lawful means."

"Perhaps you shall be convinced otherwise."

"Perhaps."

Aragorn lingered with the reply. His mind was racing, and so was his heart. Things had taken an unexpected turn. At last, he started, "To answer you, Gimli: I carry the Ring, for Frodo cannot. Where he is, I do not know. What happened—"

"What do you mean, Aragorn? What do you mean by saying that he cannot?"

"Frodo gave the task to me when it became too much for him bear."

"But he was oath-sworn to it, he would not have abandoned the task," Gimli maintained.

"He had to. There was no choi—"

"But he was sworn to it. Why—"

"He did not do it willingly! Can't you understand, you fool?" Aragorn snapped.

Once again, hostility settled between them. As a proud representative of the Dwarves, Gimli did not take insults lightly, not even when they came from men like Aragorn and not even when the speaker was not in his right mind. Gimli gave a growl and spring up. Although his height did not increase considerably, the meaning of gesture was unmistakable.

"You would do well, Ranger," he said angrily, "if you watched your tongue. It is not I whose actions leave much to explain."

Aragorn ground his teeth, but he gave in. He should have known the dwarf was easy to rile. "I apologize; I should not have spoken so. I lost my temper."

Gimli watched him suspiciously, looking for any signs of hidden sarcasm. He had not expected the answer to be that conciliatory. When he did not find any scorn, he backed away, but remained standing. "Very well. Now continue. Why did Frodo leave the Ring to you?"

"He entrusted it with me. He could not bear it anymore, neither in mind nor in body. The Ring was destroying him."

Gimli considered this. The Ring was the epitome of power and corruption, but Frodo had seemed unaffected. Was it possible for the Ring to have burdened his mind so? That still left the other half of things unexplained. "What do you mean, Ranger; why in body?"

Aragorn exhaled loudly and hung his head. "He was already burdened by the Ring itself. The injury he sustained made the task unbearable for him. He was just a hobbit, after all, although a brave one." Before Gimli even had a chance to ask, he continued in a defeated tone, "I mean the injury Boromir gave him."

Gimli could but stare.

* * *

Gimli was bewildered. If Aragorn was speaking the truth, things had taken an entirely new direction. "Are you saying that Boromir injured Frodo? When?"

"Before the orcs came."

"Why did you say naught of this before?"

Gimli's tone was incredulous, and Aragorn could not blame him for his astonishment. He would have been astonished in his place, too. The situation almost made him raise a brow. Then Aragorn remembered his position and resumed his distressed looking down.

"Try to understand. I have not thought this through yet myself, and I am not myself." _That was true enough._ "Even if Boromir erred, what does it help now? He is dead. Let the dead rest in peace."

"I can hardly believe my ears," Gimli replied, and took hasty paces before settling down on the tree trunk. Aragorn watched his movements intently and noted how Gimli even seemed to forget about threatening him with his axe for a moment. "No, I cannot believe it. If Boromir attacked Frodo, why is he dead? Where is Frodo and why, by Balin's grave, do you have the Ring? Explain this all, and make haste. We dwarves do not appreciate riddles."

"I will explain. Be patient, Gimli." With that, Aragorn sank into thought, and it was only when Gimli seemed on the verge of bursting that he continued talking. "It was after we all separated at the camp; when we found Frodo and Boromir gone."

Gimli nodded. He remembered the confusion and the alarm upon finding the Ring-bearer missing.

"I went to search them; I think we all did. I was the one who found them. Boromir had lost his mind and... and he was holding a sword to Frodo's neck when they came to my view. It was all the Ring's doing. Boromir of Gondor was a man of dignity, and that was below him."

"Why the cowardly act?"

Gimli was in haste to judge, and Aragorn tensed. He continued, nonetheless, "Boromir bid Frodo to come to Minas Tirith with him, but Frodo refused. I found out about all of this later, of course, but it does not change the facts of the matter. Boromir had given into the Ring's call and he wanted it for himself. I intervened at the last moment. In his bloodlust, Boromir still had drawn too deep wounds to the side of Frodo's neck."

Gimli gave a displeased growl, but Aragorn continued his monologue, ignoring him, "I do not think he recognized me anymore: or maybe he did, saw the uncrowned king, and that is why we ended up measuring our swords. He did catch me off guard once, when I hit my head against something hard." Aragorn gave an appropriate grimace and finished off, "There is no telling what might have happened if it wasn't for the interruption of orcs."

"Orcs?" Gimli sounded surprised that there was so much unrevealed to the story, while Aragorn snorted. The man seemed to be reflecting intently, and Gimli was barely able to refrain from reaching out and shaking him. He deemed, very correctly, that Aragorn needed the time to think.

"The orcs were there, and I did not even realize it. They moved more silently than creatures of their kind should. They were not interested in us, however. They would have been, had they seen Frodo, but he hid from sight and they saw but Boromir and I. They wasted no time with us..." Aragorn lifted his hand to his temple and rubbed it briefly. He gave a sidelong glance at Gimli, and continued, "But they were not alone. They had captured the little hobbits."

"Merry and Pippin."

"They saw us and cried for help. The orcs did not even bother to stop them from screaming. I— it almost broke me to hear them, but something else happened. The cries got through to Boromir and freed him from his madness." Aragorn looked sad. "He always did have a soft spot for the hobbits; he was kinder to them than to most men."

"What happened then?"

"He went after them, and I stayed. Elbereth, I should have followed him! I should have..." Aragorn raised his hand to his temple again and rubbed it violently. "But I did not. I was torn in two, and it was Frodo I chose. I went to him."

"And then?"

"Frodo begged me to take the Ring. He had refused it of Boromir, but he offered it to me. He was not thinking well and he was wounded. And then, out of nowhere, Sam came there. I don't know how he found us. Together they had me take the Ring and do with it as I pleased."

Gimli opened his mouth to speak, but Aragorn cut him short with an angry outcry, "What would you have me do? I take no pride in it, but I could not refuse his request. He should not have carried the Ring in the first place; it was too much. It would have destroyed him. Didn't you see him; see how haunted he became after Moria?"

"Calm down, Aragorn," said Gimli. Aragorn's voice had risen, and Gimli was becoming alarmed once more. Was the odd Aragorn returning yet again? He had to keep the man calm until Legolas returned, which should be any time now. He had been gone for too long already. "Calm down and finish your tale. Frodo gave the Ring to you willingly; what then?"

"We spoke a few hasty words, and I left him in Sam's care and went after Boromir. They went away on their own, in the opposite direction. I won't... I can't say more now," Aragorn said weakly. He leaned his head forward and rested it on his fingertips.

Gimli sat quietly, his axe and threats all cast aside. This was too much—too much had happened that day for him to handle this quickly. He still lacked to match the pieces of new information together, when Aragorn's shoulders starting shaking ominously. On instinct, Gimli got up and went over to him.

After that, many things happened at once. Just as Gimli was about to place a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, he stopped in mid-motion. The shaking had stopped and the man had focused on one particular spot right next to the tree trunk. As if in slow motion, Gimli traced the object of Aragorn's interest. Time seemed to stand still, when he turned to see Aragorn again and their eyes met. Mutual realization sank in.

At the very same moment a third figure, holding an upheld elven knife, arrived at the scene.

**T.B.C.**

* * *

Bwahahaha.

**Thanks** to **Gypsie** (Gypsie Rose) and **Sarah** (Sarya) for the proofreading. I am grateful to the both of you.

**Published** March 6, 2004. Revised 2010.

* * *

**To the reviewers:**

Thank for your for patience with the updates or, rather, with the lack of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Sarya**: Thank you for your kind and long review. You once again beat all the others at being the first to review. I hope this chapter was somewhat interesting... Thanks for your great help with it, too.

**HaloGatomon**: Ha! Got you off guard with the Ring, didn't I? I deserve all of your poking. This update took an obscenely long time, but was it at least an interesting one..?

**Wilvarin**: Good to see you. Good to know the last chapter wasn't too predictable. How was this one?

**Oddwen - The Lone PFR Fan**: Thanks for reading; I am glad you like. I do hope I still hold your interest after all this time, _cough cough_.

**TrinityTheSheDevil**: All this for one little golden trinket... And yes, _Evil!Aragorn_ is on the rampart, as is the evil wench, too. Winks.

**GypsieRose**: Thank you for all your kind support and great help. The story got somewhat "cliffhanger-y" at The End of This Chapter, wouldn't you say?

**grumpy**: Oh, you are good. Glad to know it is possible to deduce the story correctly and that the clues are not visible only to me. You are very close, but I am going to go for even a more sinister solution than that.

**Piratelf**: Nice to have you join the reviewers! How does my version of _Evil!Aragorn_ fare with you? I hope you are in for more.

**majorkami**: Hi! Great to see you back. Do keep reading and seeing just how evil Aragorn can turn out to be. I sit here wondering how strangely appropriate your comment of my "dooming them all" was...

**Regina Nex**: Bad Aragorn, _Evil!Aragorn_ is the key. Keep reading, and thanks for reviewing.

**boromir**: Hi, great to hear you like the story. You got it right, too, about what has happened. Stay tuned for the hows and whys.

**Strider's Girl**: Thanks for reviewing. I do hope you continue reading and liking the story.

**Blue Iris**: Thank you kindly for your review; it made my day. I am ashamed of how long this update took. The next one will come quicker, I promise. I hope you keep reading and liking.

**Tarawyn**: Thank you for the very interesting review. I read it countless times over and took time thinking of a good response, too. I would be undermining my own work by saying that you are right; the Ring cannot work this way. Nonetheless, while I basically agree with you, I have taken a fan fiction turn to this all. At least reality kicks in a bit with Legolas and Gimli. I also hope the completed story will answer for Aragorn's behavior as a man, regardless of it not fitting his person. I do hope this all makes an interesting and entertaining story, as a whole. What was the other story you mentioned? I haven't seen it myself.

**Delas**: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope I'm not yet becoming all too predictable..?

**wellduh**: No, not going to leave it. Keep reading and poking me to continue.

**fliewatuet**: Not much more to go until we find out what the truth is. Thank you kindly for your compliments on the story. I hope you keep reading.

**PrincessEilonwy**: Oh yes, reading the reviewers' comments is a surefire way to spoil the surprises. I have way too clever a readership over here. But, do continue reviewing. There is more to come...


End file.
